


It's A You And Me House

by oliveriley



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Donna, because you wanted a Joniss fic. I gotchu, wolfbutt.</p>
<p>Title from: Treehouse ♫ I'm From Barcelona</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Post-Mockingjay AU<br/>Obviously I don't own these characters. I'd be helluva lot richer if I did... and they'd have ended up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A You And Me House

It started at the end. The end of the war, with the girl with the patchwork skin and the girl afraid of water. Katniss's flames had been put out, but their flame was just igniting. And when everyone went back to their districts, a lot was left unsaid. But two months after the end of the war and the rise of the Democracy, Johanna had taken a train with her meager possessions in a bag and showed up on Katniss's doorstep in the Victor's Village, inviting herself to stay indefinitely.

"Why do you still live here?"  
"Where do you go?"  
"I asked you first, brainless."

Katniss paused at the sink, her arms stilling in the lukewarm, sudsy water. She sighed. "I guess there's just nowhere else to go. Everything was... gone." Her gray eyes flashed with hurt and Johanna frowned, looking at her over the brim of her mug as she drank black coffee with entirely too much sugar. Katniss began scrubbing dishes again, and Johanna swung her legs idly from the stool at the island, occasionally bumping the base with her toes and a quiet, "ow, fuck." Katniss smirked every time it happened, face kept towards the sink so her companion wouldn't see. (Companion seemed to be the fitting word; they weren't _friends_ , but they weren't a _couple_ either. They lived together in a blissfully undefined gray area, where they shared a bed and a home and did domestic things both separately and together. Friends, certainly, didn't comfort each other the way they comforted each other, all lips and teeth and fingers and moans.) She stopped again, pulling the drain in the sink and watching the water and suds spiral down in a sloshy whirlpool, entrancing and entertaining. Turning to face Johanna, she wiped her hands dry against the thighs of her pants. "So?"

Johanna paused, mug halfway to her mouth, and raised her eyebrows at the younger woman. "So..." she narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. "Oh, right." Between the morphling and the electroshocks she had received over several months, memory was not her strong suit. It was sad, really, to see the woman once a spitfire and ready to riot, sitting at the island sipping coffee in silence as she struggled to collect her thoughts. As most did, she was dependent on the morphling and had to wean off. Unfortunately, Katniss was the one who found her "weaning" stash, and she had flushed it down the toilet and had been met with a flurry of weak fists and a shaking, sobbing Johanna who held a grudge for about two entire weeks of being gone during the daytime and coming home exhausted, not talking to Katniss at all. But she always came back to bed. She met the younger woman's eyes and shrugged. "I'm remembering," she said simply, vaguely. It wasn't a real answer, but she always took her axe and always came back smelling like sweat, smoke, and sawdust. So Katniss assumed she was remembering her home.

\----

It was about a year later that Johanna sent Katniss out into the woods, telling her she had seen a family of deer in a specific location, and that they would make a fantastic meal. So Katniss grabbed her bow and headed out hunting, and Johanna waited for a good fifteen minutes before knocking on doors with a brief explanation and enlisting the help of several confused but willing citizens of the Seam and a very smug Haymitch.

Katniss came home, exhausted and carrying a game bag full of cuts, which she deposited in the kitchen and placed in their trunk freezer. "Greasy Sae was happier than usual," she commented absently, placing the cuts just so, ensuring they would all fit. Johanna hummed pleasantly, sipping her coffee and kicking at the island in her usual careless manner. "I'm going back out tomorrow; you were right. There's a whole herd. I can feed just about the entire District," she added, looking at Johanna and not hiding her surprise. "Thanks, Jo."

"Of course, Catpiss," the older woman chirped, and Katniss narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You're happy. You only call me something that awful when you're happy."

"I remembered."

\----

After the third day, Katniss came home and realized things were missing. "Johanna? Where's the coatrack? And where's the other two chairs for the dining room?" She hurriedly rushed through the house, taking note of things that were missing. "Damn you, Johanna Mason, _where is all our shit_!?" She yelled, and Johanna came down the stairs rubbing a damp cloth down her arms casually. "Well?"

"I -"

"Don't you dare say you remembered unless you remember where all our shit is, Johanna Mason," she spat, face tense. Johanna sobered, eyes hardening, and she turned on her heel and went back up the stairs and slammed the door to the unused guest bedroom, locking it with a final click. Katniss threw her hands in the air and huffed, stalking up the stairs and into the master bedroom, where she showered and curled in bed, naked and shivering. She left the door ajar, waiting for Johanna. Because Johanna always came back to bed. Except that night, where Katniss fell into a fitful sleep, unheld and full of nightmares. Except this time it wasn't reliving the Games, it was Mutts tearing apart Johanna, and Johanna's screams filled her and choked her so her own screams couldn't escape. And she wouldn't wake up. She couldn't wake up and reach over and grab the woman who wasn't in her bed, but her scream finally escaped when Johanna kicked the mattress and scowled.

"Wake up, brainless. You're having a nightmare."

And she held Katniss as she sobbed and swore into Johanna's neck, and rubbed her back while she came to her senses. "Where the fuck were you?" Katniss sobbed, hiccuping. "You didn't come to bed. You - you..."

"I remembered. And now I need you to get your ass out of bed and come with me. We're going for a walk."

"You.. woke up before me," Katniss responded lamely.

"Duh. Come _on_ ," Johanna insisted, tossing clothes at the taller woman, which earned her an incredulous stare. "Yes. You need clothes for this. As much as I hate to say it."

And Johanna led her companion to the woods, hiking through the flora that was finally growing back, and became greener and obviously (mostly) untouched the deeper they got. Katniss would pause and silence Johanna, who admired the archer's skill as she shot down birds and stuffed them in her bag, one particularly good shot earned her a kiss on the lips, which had a deep scarlet blush creeping from her toes to her ears, it would seem, and ended with Johanna smirking at her. "Jo... how do you know where the lake is?" Katniss asked, when it dawned on her where they were going.

"I told you. I was remembering. So I would come out into the woods and I'd walk. I got lost a few times, but I always come home to you." She shrugged, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She ignored the look Katniss shot her. "Don't be brainless, brainless. I'm not a pigeon. I'm in love with you." And when she stopped, she turned around and held out her arms, grinning widely. "See?"

Katniss stared in awe at the charming cabin, made of fresh and uneven logs, a stone chimney and the windows unlit. She stared, apparently too long, because Johanna's confidence faltered. "Oh, shit. You don't like it. I have to move all our shit back to that fucking village," she despaired, dropping her arms, and yelping as Katniss crashed into her, crushing her in a hug. She peppered the shorter, older woman's face with kisses and tangled her fingers in her choppy hair and laughed.

"Oh, Johanna, it's beautiful. It's so wonderful _you_ are so wonderful and I love you," she gushed, laughing as her eyes brimmed with tears. Johanna grinned, crookedly, kissing the younger woman with fervor, drawing her closer so their bodies were pulled flush. "I love it. I love you. Oh, god, can we go inside?"

"I thought you'd never fucking ask. We still need to christen it, you know. I had Haymitch help me carry the guest room's mattress here last night. I built us a new bed, too. And we have a well. And an island, so I can sit and watch you do dishes..."


End file.
